Initiation Ceremonies
by Tsukino Akume
Summary: The Astro Rangers welcome their newest members with a bizarre tradition.


Disclaimer: If I owned the Power Rangers, I would probably be annoying the hell out of the actors and badgering people about a movie with all the characters returning. Someone mentioned the idea, but I have no idea who it was. Sounds cool, though. Fortunately for the actors, I'd still be labled a stalker if I tried. *Sighs* One can dream...  
  
I'm honestly not sure where this one came from. I think I was missing my slippers or something. I've never seen some of these beyond child sizes, but we're going to pretend they do exist. I've also never seen Cassie's unfortunately, but I *do* own my own pair of Ashley's. They're actually quite comfy. My cat thinks they're weird; it's fun to watch her stare at them like they're going to attack her.  
  
This takes place just after the Rangers left Earth, before the epilogue of Fade to Darkness. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, read on and enjoy! ^_^  
  
Initiation Ceremonies  
  
"What are you doing?" Karone demanded as Ashley tugged her along into the Observatory.  
  
"You'll see." Ashley replied cheerfully.  
  
She looked around to find Zhane badgering Andros into telling him what was going on to no avail. Cassie was sitting in Ko-lin's lap on the floor, seeming content to lean back in her Bonded's arms. Carlos was braced against a wall watching them all in amusement. "What is all this?" she asked again.  
  
"Tradition."  
  
She started at T.J.'s voice behind her. He was almost bouncing as he carried three boxes under one arm, a bright grin on his face. "It started when we all came to the Megaship. We should have brought Zhane into it a long time ago, but it was hard to find the right ones for him, and we haven't been on Earth long enough for me to really search. I managed to find these all in one shot over the internet and had my uncle pick them up for me."  
  
"Find what?" Zhane asked, looking curious. It had to be important for T.J. to have managed to convince D.E.C.A. to link with the primitive Earth computer network.  
  
T.J. merely grinned wider, gesturing toward the floor. "Have a seat."  
  
The Silver Ranger plopped down immediately, while Karone settled herself down more hesitantly. Ashley leaned against Andros' shoulder while Carlos slid to the ground across from them. T.J. sat down opposite Ko-lin and Cassie, completing the circle.  
  
"When we first came on the Megaship, we came to the conclusion that Andros likes to keep it the roughly temperature of a meat locker, if not colder-"  
  
"It's not that cold." Andros muttered rebelliously.  
  
Ashley smiled and pecked his cheek. "Only to you." she informed him.  
  
T.J. cleared his throat loudly, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "Anyway, we poor Earthlings were suffering, so I decided to pick up something while we were on Earth so at least our feet would be protected. As a gesture of friendship, even if he didn't get it," at this he glared at Andros, "I picked out a pair for Andros, too. So now it's a tradition for every member of the Astro Rangers to have their very own pair of character slippers."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Character slippers?" Ko-lin repeated slowly.  
  
T.J. nodded, beaming, and passed out the three boxes to Ko-lin, Zhane, and Karone. "Open them." he commanded.  
  
Zhane ripped his open gleefully, clearly enjoying the mere fact that someone had given him a present. He opened the lid and lifted out his prize to study it with a puzzled look. The footwear was soft and fuzzy, in cool gray with some sort of spikey haired character drawn on them.  
  
Ashley burst into giggles. "You got him Yugioh?"  
  
T.J. shrugged. "Who has more split personalities than Zhane?" he asked practically. "Besides, now we can stop teasing Andros about being the only one with multicolored hair."  
  
Andros made an odd choking sound, and Zhane's head snapped up to glare at him. "Don't." he warned.  
  
"What is it?" Carlos asked suspiciously.  
  
"All Kerovans have multicolored hair." Andros informed them, eyes twinkling. "Zhane just keeps his so short that the second color can't show."  
  
"Why?" Cassie wanted to know.  
  
"I just do." Zhane interupted stubornly. "I'm not letting anyone see, and Andros isn't allowed to tell."  
  
Ashley cocked her head, curious. "What's wrong with your hair?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
T.J. rolled his eyes. "Since Zhane's being uncooperative, why don't you go next Karone?"  
  
She blinked at him before nodding slowly. She studied her present for a moment before carefully slitting the tape with a fingernail. She took her time, making sure not to damage the paper.  
  
"You don't have to do that." T.J. told her, impatient to see her reaction.  
  
She glanced up, flushing slightly. "I've never...received a present before." she admitted.  
  
He looked startled. "Oh...sorry."  
  
She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Ashley reached over to squeeze her hand. "Yes, it does." she insisted. "Take all the time you want, Karone."  
  
Feeling silly, she opened it more quickly. She still managed to fold the wrapping paper carefully and set it aside before opening the box. She blinked at the 'slippers' inside. They were soft, but far fuzzier than Zhane's, and a pale lavender. A glittery unicorn head sat on the front of each one, large black eyes staring back at her. She pulled them out slowly to get a better look. There was a tiny purple tail at the heel, as well, and she fingered it carefully. "Thank you." Her voice was soft, and she was only marginally surprised to realize just how touched she was. "I like unicorns." she admitted shyly.  
  
T.J. beamed. "Good to know."  
  
"Your turn." Cassie informed Ko-lin as Karone cuddled her new slippers to her chest.  
  
The Phantom Ranger looked at the box dubiously, but removed the wrapping paper and lid. Her expression was blank.  
  
Cassie peered in the box to see and burst out laughing. "Teej, they're perfect!"  
  
"Perfect?" Ko-lin repeated as T.J. looked proud of himself.  
  
Cassie nodded, lifting the slipper from the box. This one was gray like Zhane's, but had a creature vaguely similar to Karone's unicorn on the front, with a tail that looked like it was tacked onto the heel. If wasn't nearly as pretty, but cute in it's own right. "He's just like you." she teased her Bonded. "He's always brooding over silly things, but everyone loves him anyway. And he's cute." She leaned up and kissed Ko-lin briefly.  
  
"What is it?" Andros asked quizzically.  
  
"Eyore." Ashley told him. "It's a cartoon character from a show on Earth called Winnie the Pooh." She considered. "You're right Cassie, it does fit her. Good job, T.J."  
  
He bowed. "Thank you, thank you."  
  
Cassie took the Eyore slippers from Ko-lin, removing the other girl's boots to carefully tug on her new footwear. "There." she declared. "How's that?"  
  
Ko-lin continued to stare blankly at the strange objects covering her feet. They looked ridiculous with her ever-present red crop top and blck pants. "What are they for?" she asked at last.  
  
"Technically, keeping your feet warm." Carlos told her."But T.J.'s made them some sort of innitiation symbol. It means you're part of the team now."  
  
Her head snapped up, staring at T.J.  
  
T.J. just nodded in agreement, smiling and shrugging a shoulder. "Well, you've been helping us out since we were on Earth. And now that we know you're Cassie's Soul Bonded, it's the next step. Zhane's been part of the team for awhile, and now Karone is. This is just something to show how that we're glad you're all here."  
  
Zhane looked at T.J. for a moment before putting on his own slippers. He seemed to wriggle his toes, then grinned. "Perfect fit." he announced. The look he shot Andros out of the corner of his eye seemed to insinuate he meant something more.  
  
Karone put hers on after a moment, pausing to admire the purple fluff. She glanced up at the sound of Ashley insisting Andros participate, and found everyone sticking their feet into the center of the circle to present their own strange slippers. Cassie wore pink bunnies wearing sunglasses and holding drums, Carlos a slanty-eyed black spotted-black dog with floppy ears, T.J. some large green face with some sort of antennae sticking out either side, Ashley a bright yellow rodent with a brown-striped lightning bolt on the heels, and Andros some fuzzy red dog. "What are all of yours called?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Mine's Pikachu." Ashley said cheerfully. "Cassie's got the Energizer Bunny, Carlos is wearing Snoopy, Teej wanted Shrek for some reason, and Andros has Clifford the Big Red Dog."  
  
"Oh." The names were meaningless to her, but she found herself stretching her own legs out to join the others.  
  
"Now we just need slippers for Yasta and Litania." Cassie remarked.  
  
"I was thinking Tweety for Yasta." T.J. told them, ignoring Carlos' snort, "But I have no idea what to get Litania."  
  
Ashley considered for a moment. "Playboy Bunnies?" she suggested.  
  
They stared at her for a moment before Carlos burst out laughing. "Good one, Ash. That's Litania to a T." He winked knowingly at T.J. in acknowledgement of his new nickname.  
  
Zhane surveyed the group with a smile. Ko-lin was still staring blankly at her feet, struggling to understand the importance of such bizarre footwear. Cassie was trying without success to explain it to her. T.J. had shoved Carlos for the barb, while Ashley giggled at them. Karone watched her feet with a soft smile on her face as the true meaning behind the gift sunk in, while Andros observed his sister with the same smile. They weren't the team he'd been expecting, but they were definately a perfect fit. 


End file.
